Blog utilisateur:Ryu-dama/Liste d'anime
bon voici une liste d'anime que jai écouter personnellement. ceux qui son en gras sont ceux que jai particulièrement aimer et ceux en gras et souligner son mes coup de coeur. (basé sur ma seule opinion donc on critique pas svp) il est égallement possible de contribuer a sa liste car dautre personne en recherche d'anime pourrais y trouver leur bonheur. dite moi juste le nom de l'anime ainsi que le style et je l'Ajouterez. ceux que je n'aurez pas personnelement écouter (et donc que vous aurez ajouter) seron mit d'une autre couleur afain de me faciliter la tache pour savoir ce que jai deja écouter et ceux que non. bref voila. bonne lecture jespère que vous trouverez quelquechose qui vous plais A *absolute duo *'accel world' *active raide *air gear *ajin *akatsuki no yona *akame ga kill *akuma no riddle *akagami no shirayuki hime *aldnoah zero *amagami SS *amagi brillant parc *amnesia *amatsuki *angel beat *ange vierge *another *ao no exorciste *ao no kanata no four rhytme *ao haru ride *aoi sekai *aquarion evol *arslan senki *arcana famiglia *arata kangatari *arakawa under the bridge *asu no yoichi *asterisk war *assassination no classrom *asobi no iku yo *avatar (the lasr airbender/legend of korra) *ayakashi B *baka no teste *bakemonogatari *berseker *beelzebub *bikini warrior *big order *bleach *black bullet *blade and soul *blood lad *blood C *black cay *blazeblue *blue dragon *boku wa tomodatchi ga sukenai *'boku no hero academia' *brave 10 *brother conflict *btoom *busou renki *bungou no stray dogs C *campione *'charlotte' *chunnibyou demo koi ga shitai *chaos head *'claymore' *code breaker *'code geas' *comet lucifer *controle C D *'D GRAY MAN' *'danmachi' *date alive *darker than black *dakara boku wa h ga dekinai *dance in the vampire bund *danganronpa kibou no gakuen *deadman wonderland *devil survivor *demon king daimao *densetsu no yuusha no densetsu *dear S *divine gate *dimension w *dogs day *dragon drive *dragon crisis *dragonauth E *elfen lied *enfer and paradise *endride F *fate stay/night *'fairy tail' *food war *fortune arterial *freezing *fullmetal alchimist G *gargantia *ga-rei-zero *gekkan shoujo nozaki-kun *giant killing *grirl bravo *gokuto no brinhylder *god eater *grisaia no kaijutsu *GTO *'guilty crown' *guren lagan H *hagure yuusha no estetica *hayate no gotoku *hana-saku iroha *'hai to gensou no grimgar' *haikyu *haruchika *hamatora *hentai ouji to warawanai neko *heavy object *highschool DxD *hidan no aria *hitsugi no chaiga *hiiro no kakera *hoshizora e kakaru hashi *HODT *hunter X hunter *hundred *hyouka I *ikkitousen *infinit stratos *isekai no shekichi monogatari *isuca *itsuka tenma *itsuwari no kamen J *jitsu wa watashi wa *joukamachi no dandelion *juuou mujin no fafnir K *'kaichou wa maid sama' *kamigami *kampfer *katanagatari *kabaneri *kaibutsu oujo *kenzen robot daimidaler *kekkai sensen *kemono no souja *kiseijuu *kiznaiver *kiss x sis *kiba *kimi no todoke *kiko shino wa kizutsukanai *korega zombi desu ka *kokoro connect *kono subarashi sekai *'K project' *kuusen madoushi kouhosei no kyoukan *kuromukuro *kuroko no basket L *lance N' masque *letter bee *little buster *love-ru no darkness *log horizon M *MM *maou-sama *magi *madan no out to vanadis *madoka magica *majutsu *maji de watashi ni koi shinasai *maou sensou *mayoika neko overrun *machine-doll wa kizutsukanai *maken-ki *majestical prince *mayoiga *mayo chiki *macross delta *masou gakuen *mekku city actor *mirrai niki *mikaruga gakuen kumikyoku *mikakunin de shinkoukei *mondaiji-tachi *monster musume *musaigen no phantom world *my littel monster *my bridge is a mermail *M3 sono kuroki hagane N *'naruto (shippuden)' *nanatsu no taizai *neppu kairiku bushi road *nejimaki seirei senki *negima *netoge no yome *nisekoinijiro day *'no game no life' *norogami *nourin *nobunaga the fool *noucome *nurarihyon no mago *nyan koi O *'Oda nobuna no yabou' *okami san *omamori himari *one peice *one punch man *ookami houjo to kuro ouji *ore no kanojo *ore twintail ni arimasu *otome youkai zakuro *'outbreak company' *overlord P * Catégorie:Billets de blog